Production equipment, such as cameras, microphones, video switchers, audio mixers, and computers running encoding software, is typically expensive and requires a substantial amount of space to transport it to the location of the event being produced. Production of live events typically requires expensive production trucks or expensive video and audio production control rooms. In addition, the production teams are required to spend a considerable amount of time, often several days or weeks, coordinating equipment/truck/facility rentals usage, staffing, and distribution arrangements or broadcast partnerships.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an event production kit that provides an ergonomic equipment configuration and facilitates the production of events in a time-effective/cost-effective manner.